


Interrupted Thoughts

by sweeetmonstrosity



Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, God of Thunder - Freeform, Healing, Love Confessions, One Shot, POV Female Character, Protective Thor (Marvel), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetmonstrosity/pseuds/sweeetmonstrosity
Summary: In which you keep can’t complete a sentence to save your life.





	Interrupted Thoughts

You first met Thor on the battlefield in Wakanda.

Having only heard of him, you had pictured in your head that he was just like Tony and Steve -  normal guy, with a magical hammer. Being named _the God of Thunder_ didn’t change your thoughts on him at all. You brushed that off as, ‘anyone could be named the god of anything with enough people backing them up,’ so it never made you think anything different.

But in the middle of the biggest battle that would determine the world's fate, you froze when you saw him crash down from the sky.

He was a thing of pure beauty and strength. You couldn’t believe your eyes with how powerful he was, and your brain almost exploded when you understood that he was the _literal_ God of Thunder. Moving gracefully around the entire battlefield, helping take down hundreds of the alien things, you couldn’t help but watch him.

You felt someone shove you to the ground when a crack of lightning hit a few feet from where you were standing. “Get your head in the fight, Y/N! You can gawk at Thor later when, you know, we aren’t fighting for all the lives on earth!” Natasha yelled at you while emptying her gun into the creatures surrounding the two of you. After a couple seconds you got to your feet and nodded before getting back into the fight.

That was about a year and a half ago. You guys ended up winning the fight, but it took a lot out of all of you.

You weren’t your normal self for a while after coming home, but everyday Thor made it his mission to bring you back. He would talk to you about anything and everything. You never had to talk back, he made sure you knew that and that he was there when you were ready. His voice always soothed you when you had nightmares or flashbacks about what happened. Thor became your life line - always there to bring you back to the present.

It was always rough when you remembered how Thanos had you by the throat, not allowing any air into your body and threatening to snap your neck if Wanda and Vision didn’t give him the mind stone. When those memories popped up, you relived them completely. You didn’t talk because you felt the stinging sensation of not having air, you barely ate because you couldn’t handle the guilt that it was your fault Vision almost lost his life - and Wanda her soulmate - but Thor never gave up on you.

That was the thing that made you notice your feelings for him weren’t staying on a friend level. It was his undying devotion to make sure you were completely healed. So, you started pushing him away. _Not that it worked_ , but you tried anyways.

You asked Nat to help you not spend as much time with him and she tried her best to pull you away in the name of bonding time without raising questions. She understood why you wanted to keep him at a distance. She always told you _Thor will help you heal, Y/N. You don’t have to do it alone._ But you ignored that and kept pushing.

That only lasted about a month or two before Thor had Steve and Bucky keep Nat distracted when you claimed you had plans and he cornered you.

“Why are you avoiding me, Y/N?” There was a hint of hurt in his tone, and that broke your heart a little.

Looking down you mumble out, “No one is avoiding you, Thor. _I’m not_ avoiding y-.”

“Really, you aren’t avoiding me? Then what do you call it?” Thor demanded. Finally gaining the courage to look up at his face you could see in his eyes he was pleading for an explanation - or any type of reason - just so he can understand why he’s being pushed away.

You take a deep breath to settle your heart from jumping out of your chest. “Nat and I just needed some time to bond, it’s not th-.”

“So, those times you just happened to need to spend time with Natasha just happened to be the times I told you I would come by?” His voice is getting gruffer and more accusatory.

“That’s not-.” You cut yourself off becoming completely resigned and sigh out, “ **What is it you want,** Thor?”

“I want you to talk to me! You keep shutting me out and it hurts when you are the most important thing to me right now left in this world. This past year has been a lot, the fight and what came after bonded us more than we knew. Don’t say it’s just in my head because I know you feel for me the way I feel for you. I thought I was clear enough about it before. I want _you,_ Y/N.”

Your eyes fill with tears and you begin shaking your head in disbelief. You can’t believe it, and looking at him it seems he can’t believe he said it either. But the sincerity in his voice along with the pure untouched love in his eyes, you knew he was being honest.

He’s watching you closely when you open your mouth to answer. All you get out is, “I-,” and he’s suddenly sealing his lips over yours in a passionate kiss.

You had never thought your feelings could grow any more for the God of Thunder, _your_ God of Thunder. The feeling of being surrounded by him was nothing you could ever dream of. He was keeping you safe from everyone and your own nightmare, he left himself completely vulnerable by opening up his heart and soul to show you his true self and all that he felt. You take this moment to be just as vulnerable with him. Putting as much of your emotions you can into the kiss to prove he was it for you.

When he finally pulls away, he grins down at you. “I saw your answer shining in your eyes. So, I took a chance. I hope you don’t mind.” You laugh and rest your head against his chest.

“No, I don’t mind you idiot, ju-.” Thor pulls you back in and kisses you longer this time, leaving you completely breathless. Leaning his forehead against yours, you quietly mumble, “Next time, a little warning yeah? Some of us still need to breathe, you know.”

Thor smiles happily and begins pulling you towards the door to go to the common room. But when he opens the bedroom door Sam and Clint are giving a smug-looking Bucky 50 bucks each while complaining under their breaths.

Raising an eyebrow at the super soldier who claimed you as his sister, he smiles cheekily at you and playfully states, “Don’t mind me, I just beat them in the bet.” He kisses your cheek before walking down the hallway calling out over his shoulder, “I’ll buy you some ice cream tonight for all the help, Y/N!”

Even after Bucky walks away you aren’t sure what exactly you witnessed. You stand there with Thor just staring down the hallway with tilted heads and a confused look on both your faces.

Thor is the first to react and lets out a booming laugh with the biggest smile you’ve seen on him and you can’t help but swoon. He picks you up and follows the way Bucky went while saying, “At least everyone knows - or will know - by the time we get to the movie room and I can kiss you whenever I want too.”

You sigh happily leaning your head on his shoulder, “You could have done that either way, now you just don’t get the shock factor of it.” He grunts in response and you finally finish the sentence he interrupted before. “I do feel for you and just for the record I want you too, Thor.”


End file.
